1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hot water tank construction and to new parts for such a hot water tank construction as well as to new methods of making such a hot water tank construction and such new parts therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hot water tank construction comprising a hot water tank having a wall means provided with an opening therethrough and a spud carried by the wall means and having an opening means therethrough that is disposed in aligned relation with the opening, and a fuel control valve unit having a shank provided with a portion thereof disposed in the opening means of the spud and being interconnected to the opening means so as to be carried by the wall means. The portion of the shank is externally threaded so that the portion can be threaded into the internally threaded opening means of the spud by rotating the control valve unit.